Et après ?
by Celestia Lucis Caelum
Summary: Cloud semble toujours avoir des sentiments pour Aerith, ce qui l'éloigne de Tifa. La jeune femme, quant à elle, ne se satisfait plus de cette amitié qu'elle entretient avec lui depuis de nombreuses années et trouve le soutien de Rude. Mais le Turk saura-t-il s'en contenter ? Cloud se rapprochera-t-il de Tifa ? Et que fera Tifa, de son côté ?


Et après ?

Midgar est détruite.

Réduite en cendres par la chute du Météore, autrefois invoqué par celui que l'on surnomme Le Cauchemar. De ville rock'n'roll, elle n'en avait désormais plus que le nom.

Une ville fantôme, peu à peu désertée par ses habitants. Certains avaient trouvé refuge dans les villages avoisinants tandis que d'autres étaient restés. Ensemble et avec les débris laissés ça et là dans les rues tristes et froides d'une Midgar morte, ils avaient bâti ce qu'ils nommaient Edge.

Située à la périphérie de Midgar, la ville s'était agrandie progressivement jusqu'à devenir toute aussi imposante. Cependant, la vie n'y était pas aussi aisée. La famine et la maladie sillonnaient ses rues, entrainant bon nombre de décès. Mais les habitants avaient fait face et s'étaient relevés.

Il fallait continuer à vivre.

Mais vivre lorsque tout avait été perdu était difficile.

-Cloud, disait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns en s'approchant de l'une des fenêtres où il était posté, perdu dans ses pensées. Je sais que c'est difficile mais il ne faut pas baisser les bras.

-Nous n'avons plus rien, Tifa, répondait-il, son regard bleu dissimulé sous les mèches de ses cheveux blonds.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu as le bar. Les enfants sont là. Je suis là...

-Tu sais bien que le problème n'est pas là...

-Où est-il, Cloud ? Aerith, encore et toujours ?

Evoquer le nom de leur jeune amie disparue trop tôt, froidement assassinée des mains de Sephiroth plongeait Cloud dans un profond mutisme. Bien que le temps passait, il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Il aurait dû l'empêcher de partir seule. Il aurait dû intervenir. Au lieu de quoi, il était resté figé, incapable d'agir lorsque la lame de l'homme qu'il avait tant admiré l'avait traversée.

Renfermé, il délaissait son poste d'observation, tournait le dos à son amie d'enfance et sortait, en proie à un soudain besoin de solitude.

Comme à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, Cloud fuyait, refusant toute discussion et laissant Tifa seule avec toujours cette même sensation désagréable de tristesse qu'engendraient ses réactions.

Le coeur lourd, la jeune femme soupirait, ses yeux noisette fixés sur le parquet de bois qui recouvrait le sol du bar.

-Tifa ? résonnait une petite voix douce derrière elle.

Son timbre clair et avenant sortait Tifa de sa léthargie alors qu'elle s'efforçait au mieux de dissimuler son trouble aux yeux de la jeune Marlène qui lui faisait face.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit la fillette.

Tifa lui répondait d'un hochement de tête silencieux. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet et d'inquiéter Marlène plus que nécessaire. Mais c'était bien sûr sans compter sur l'intelligence de la petite.

-C'est Cloud, n'est-ce pas ?

Les traits juvéniles de la petite fille trahissait un sentiment d'inquiétude. Malgré son jeune âge, la fillette avait une aisance déconcertante à déceler les préoccupations de son entourage.

-Oui, admit enfin Tifa après un long moment d'hésitation.

-Il est distant, en ce moment. Toujours triste. Comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de sourire.

Face à sa perspicacité, Tifa ne sut qu'acquiesçer. Lui dissimuler les choses ne parviendrait qu'à l'inquiéter davantage, ce qu'elle se refusait.

-Il ira mieux, ma chérie...

-Cloud t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ? reprit soudainement Marlène avec un sourire attendri.

-Ah oui ?

La petite fille hochait la tête, sûre d'elle.

-Il m'a dit un jour que son devoir était de prendre soin de nous.

Tifa esquissait un sourire. Elle ne doutait pas que Cloud les protège. A ce sujet, elle n'avait aucune crainte. Ce qui la troublait ainsi était d'une toute autre nature.

-Tu l'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ? remarquait Marlène, provoquant une adorable couleur rosée sur les joues de Tifa. C'est ce que Papa dit tout le temps.

Une nouvelle fois, un sourire étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme. Cela ne l'étonnait guère de Barret, elle doutait toutefois que ces mots furent dit avec tant de candeur.

-Marlène, les interrompait un jeune garçon. Tu veux venir jouer dehors avec moi ?

Il avait descendu l'escalier caché derrière le comptoir du bar aussi furtivement qu'un chaton et attendait une réponse de la petite Marlène. Celle-ci questionnait silencieusement Tifa du regard.

-Ne vous éloignez pas trop, d'accord ? leur recommandait-elle avec une attention des plus maternelle.

Ravis, les deux enfants quittaient le bar, riant aux éclats pour courir à travers quelques ruelles de cette nouvelle ville et laisser Tifa seule avec ses pensées.

Plus la jeune femme réfléchissait à sa situation avec Cloud, moins elle comprenait. Moins elle « le » comprenait. Son ami d'enfance était ordinairement un jeune homme réservé mais depuis peu, Tifa le sentait distant. Ils ne se parlaient que peu lorsqu'il daignait rentrer après d'interminables heures passées elle ne savait où. Quand ils parvenaient enfin à s'adresser quelques mots, Cloud coupait souvent court à la discussion, prétextant être fatigué. Nul doute que quelque chose le travaillait, cependant, il ne se confierait pas si aisément. Si seulement, il pouvait se rendre compte que son comportement l'épuisait et la blessait.

Réprimant un soupir résigné, Tifa regagnait la cuisine aménagée au premier étage, gravissant les marches d'un pas lourd. Peut-être que préparer le dîner l'aiderait à penser à autre chose...

͌

Une fois encore, Cloud avait lâchement fui devant Tifa. La seule mention d'Aerith ravivait en lui ce sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité, conscient qu'il n'avancerait pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas pardonné.

-Le pourrais-je seulement un jour ? Demandait-il au silence spectral qui régnait dans l'Eglise des Taudis du secteur 5 où il trouvait refuge chaque fois qu'il ressentait le besoin de s'isoler.

Un lieu particulier pour lui, témoignage de sa première rencontre avec la jeune femme. Cette seule pensée lui serrait le coeur alors qu'il se recroquevillait un peu plus contre lui-même devant le parterre de fleurs.

Il n'avait pas changé. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était semblable à la première fois qu'il était « tombé du ciel » comme l'avait dit Aerith, toujours avec cette même douceur qui lui était si particulière. Seul subsistait le vide qu'avait laissé la jeune femme, tant au coeur de cette église que dans celui de ses amis.

Ce sentiment faisait perler des larmes dans les yeux bleus de Cloud. Elles l'avaient traitreusement surpris et révélaient combien il était faible malgré son comportement parfois insensible et indifférent. Une carapace qui selon lui le protégeait. Elle était hélas bien futile face à la solitude et ses démons qui le rattrapaient inévitablement.

Et Tifa... Tifa... Toujours la plus à même de le comprendre, elle semblait ne plus y parvenir. Elle qui lui apportait son soutien sans jamais avoir failli, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, lui donnait l'impression de s'éloigner jour après jour. Comme si elle lui échappait sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

Y songer le glaçait. Perdre Tifa ? Non, il s'y refusait. Il ne ferait pas une nouvelle fois face à cela.

-Tifa...

Un soupir chargé de tristesse franchissait ses lèvres. Il se sentait fatigué. Epuisé de son esprit qui ne cessait de le tourmenter. Le jeune homme fermait alors les yeux et s'allongeait au sol, le visage humide de larmes.

-Marlène ! Denzel ! appelait Tifa sur le seuil du bar., face aux enfants qui courraient joyeusement devant elle, avec insouciance. Le dîner est servi.

Leurs rires guillerets résonnaient, allégeant un peu la tristesse qui continuait d'étreindre son coeur. Ils ne comblaient pas le vide que laissait Cloud mais leur présence rendait son absence moins pénible.

-Est-ce que Cloud va nous rejoindre ?

-Je ne sais pas, Denzel, répondait Tifa avec une caresse maternelle dans ses cheveux qu'accompagnait un sourire forcé.

Celui-ci n'échappait pas à Marlène. La fillette la regardait avec un brin de déception. Toutefois, elle restait silencieuse pour se contenter de glisser sa petite main dans celle de la jeune femme. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour Tifa et la voir ainsi la peinait.

-Tu crois qu'il va revenir ?

-Je ne sais pas... répétait Tifa d'une voix un peu moins assurée.

Non, elle ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid devant les enfants.

-Bien, reprit-elle avec un peu plus d'entrain. Allez vous laver les mains ! Allez !

Denzel et Marlène échangèrent un regard complice, le visage illuminé par un sourire empli de malice comme si en une fraction de seconde, leur cerveau s'était l'un l'autre connecté sur la même longueur d'onde.

Sans crier gare, les deux enfants s'engouffraient dans le bar.

-J'y serai avant toi ! lança Denzel en riant.

Face à sa provocation enfantine, Tifa souriait. Heureusement que les enfants, de part leur présence, empêchait la morosité de l'envahir.

-Ils sont toujours autant débordants d'énergie, remarquait une voix à la fois grave et douce.

Un son familier aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Sans surprise, elle découvrait Rude, dans son uniforme réglementaire des Turks, composé d'une chemise blanche sur laquelle reposait une cravate noire, le tout surmonté d'une veste et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Son visage au crâne rasé arborait une paire de lunettes dont il ne se séparait jamais, dissimulant parfaitement deux iris noisette qui observaient Tifa avec attention.

-Ils sont pleins de vie, concédait la jeune femme, le regard tourné un instant vers l'intérieur du bar.

Puis, elle lui fit face, toujours avec ce même sourire forcé aux lèvres.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Rude se raclait la gorge. Nerveusement, il portait la main à sa cravate et s'efforçait de ne pas laisser son regard se détourner.

-Je passais dans le coin, avouait-il avec assurance.

-Nous allions nous mettre à table, l'informait Tifa. Si tu veux te joindre à nous, ce sera avec plaisir.

Rude acceptait l'invitation lorsque la jeune femme se décalait pour le laisser entrer dans le bar.

L'intérieur était calme, tamisé d'une agréable et douce lumière qui franchissait les vitres de la fenêtre. Certains halos caressaient les tables désertées par les clients. Seule l'une d'elles baignait encore dans la clarté des derniers rayons de soleil couchant.

Dressée, un plat trônait en son centre, encore chaud. Il laissait échapper un appétissant fumet que les enfants, déjà attablés, humaient avec une impatience non dissimulée.

Leur attitude ne manquait pas de faire sourire Tifa, pour le plus grand bonheur de Rude. Il chérissait secrètement chacun d'eux.

-Je t'en prie, installe-toi, lui proposait la jeune femme.

Elle lui désignait l'une des quatre chaises qui entourait la table et sur laquelle il prenait place tout en observant discrètement Tifa alors qu'elle servait les assiettes.

-Tifa cuisine super bien, lança joyeusement Marlène. Tu vas adorer !

Rude lui répondit d'un petit sourire en tournant vers la fillette des yeux avenants. Celle-ci avait soutenu ses iris l'instant de quelques secondes avant de les river sur l'assiette fumante que Tifa venait de déposer devant Denzel. La vue de ce repas lui ouvrait l'appétit.

Trépignant d'impatience, Marlène en respirait la délicieuse odeur qui s'échappait du plat du jeune garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que ça sent bon ! s'égayait Marlène.

-Bon appétit, ma chérie, lui sourit Tifa en lui tendant une assiette remplie que la fillette entamait aussitôt sous l'oeil attendri mais réservé de Rude.

Furtivement, il détournait le regard de l'enfant pour considérer Tifa à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Même en intérieur, il ne s'en départissait pas, pour une raison totalement inconnue de tous mais non dépourvu de sens pratique. En effet, il pouvait observer à loisir tout ce qui l'entourait sans être véritablement remarqué.

-Voilà pour toi, Rude, le servit Tifa avec une attitude presque tendre.

Celui-ci la remerciait d'un vague signe du menton en la regardant se servir. Ses yeux parcouraient les courbes de son bras, dessinaient chacune des formes de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'attirait tout particulièrement et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Il savait hélas que face à Cloud, dont la jeune femme était éprise depuis son adolescence -bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement-, il n'avait aucune chance. Aussi se contentait-il de la détailler et de lutter contre tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard.

Les enfants avaient été couchés après le repas malgré leurs réticences. Ils avaient souhaité attendre le retour de Cloud. Avec des mots simples, Tifa avait tenté de leur expliquer qu'il rentrerait bientôt, sans en être elle-même vraiment convaincue.

Avec lui, elle était toujours dans l'incertitude. Elle ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'il pensait ou ce qu'il ressentait. La seule chose dont elle était certaine fut qu'Aerith se dressait toujours entre eux, d'une manière qu'elle ignorait encore.

Quels liens avaient-ils exactement ? La jeune femme était-elle restée leur amie ou avait-elle fait naître ses sentiments inattendus dans le coeur de Cloud ? Ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses et notamment pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à avancer l'un vers l'autre.

Elle soupirait, d'une façon un peu trop triste aux oreilles de Rude.

-Tifa... commençait-il, un peu hésitant.

Un pas après l'autre. Il avait si peu d'assurance. Incertain quant à la façon de l'approcher, il tentait un premier geste. Une simple main qu'il posait sur son bras. Anxieusement, Rude guettait sa réaction. Il avait craint qu'elle se contracte à son contact et s'écarte de lui, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, la jeune femme reculait vers lui, les mains toujours néanmoins plongées dans le bac de l'évier rempli d'eau.

Tifa ne lui montrait pas son visage, dissimulé sous ses longs cheveux bruns.

-Je n'aime pas te savoir si triste, murmurait Rude à son oreille.

Il n'attendait pas réellement de réponseet fut même surpris de sentir son dos se presser contre son torse, comme si il sentait en elle un soudain besoin d'affection.

-Parle-moi, Tifa...

Lui parler ? Elle n'aurait su dire si elle en était capable. Si elle réussirait à se confier à lui sans être envahie par les sentiments. Alors, oui, elle semblait être forte mais au fond d'elle, Tifa se sentait faible.

Traitreusement, une larme roulait sur sa joue, comme le signe d'un trop plein d'émotions qui ne demandait qu'à être extériorisé.

-Tifa, je... tentait Rude en essuyant la perle qui roulait sur son beau visage en traçant un sillon derrière elle.

Les mots n'étaient pas si simples à trouver. Comment allait-il lui faire comprendre que la jeune femme lui plaisait ?

-Merci, Rude... s'élevait la douce voix de Tifa, sans lui laisser involontairement le temps de rassembler son courage. Merci d'être là...

-Je le serais toujours...

Sa tête, désormais posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, caressait parfois ses cheveux bruns. Son souffle régulier qui effleurait sa nuque par moment la faisait frémir et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Rude. En revanche, il était moins enclin à profiter d'elle pour se laisser aller à de telles pratiques à son égard.

Tifa se retournait toutefois dans ses bras, ses yeux noisette embués de larmes relevés vers lui, pongés dans les siens. Leurs iris oscillaient de l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à leurs lèvres dans une demande taciteet un silence qui n'avait rien de gênant malgré la situation. Celui-ci ne faisait qu'accroître une attraction contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient et ne voulaient pas lutter. Chacun désirait goûter aux lèvres de l'autre.

-Tifa, les interrompait une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Un lourd silence retombait. La jeune femme s'éloignait de Rude qui se raclait la gorge.

-Je devrais peut-être y aller, suggérait-il d'un ton qui manquait quelque peu d'assurance. A bientôt, Tifa...

La jeune femme hochait la tête, les yeux soudainement rivés sur le sol, étrangement devenu des plus intéressants. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Ni celui de Cloud qui semblait être resté sur le pas de la porte.

-Que faisait-il là ? voulut savoir Cloud sitôt que le battant se fut refermé.

-Il ne faisait que passer, se contentait-elle de répondre avant de lui tourner le dos pour faire de nouveau face au bac d'eau dans lequel attendait le reste de la vaisselle.

Mais pour Cloud, il n'était pas question d'en rester là.

-Tifa, reprit-il en s'avançant de plusieurs pas vers elle. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi et je le regrette.

-Je commence à être habituée à tes sautes d'humeurs...

Pendant un instant, Cloud restait silencieux mais pas léthargique. Délicatement, il enroulait ses doigts autour du poignet de son amie pour l'enjoindre à se retourner et à l'affronter.

Le regard qu'il découvrit le bouleversait. Empli de tristesse, perlé de larmes, il lui renvoyait en plein visage les blessures qu'engendrait son comportement.

Sa jeune amie à laquelle il tenait tant n'avait plus rien de la femme souriante et sûre d'elle qu'il avait connu.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre... finit par dire Cloud après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

-Je n'ai pas autant d'importance que celle qui hante tes pensées...

-Ne dis pas ça... Je tiens à toi plus que ce qu'il n'y paraît...

-Alors, explique-moi, Cloud. Explique-moi pourquoi tu me fuis. Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien voir ?

Intrigué par ses derniers mots, le jeune homme l'observait sans comprendre. Ce fut alors que lui revint une discussion qu'il avait eu avec la petite Marlène...

-Tu sais, Cloud... avait-elle dit de sa petite voix enfantine. Aerith me manque un peu, parfois.

-Elle me manque aussi, avait-il admit, le regard tourné vers un grand ciel bleu sans nuages.

-Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?

Pris au dépourvu par cette soudaine question, Cloud gardait un instant le silence, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il allait donner à la petite fille.

-Oui... avouait-il dans un murmure.

-Plus que Tifa ? finit par demander Marlène, les jambes pendues dans le vide.

Du haut du petit muret sur lequel elle était installée, la fillette jouait avec ses pieds qu'elle balançait d'avant en arrière, sans que jamais son regard noisette se pose sur Cloud, assis à quelques centimètres d'elle, les mains sur les genoux.

Soudain, il prit conscience de quelque chose. Se pourrait-il que ce qu'il ressente pour Tifa ne soit pas exactement ce à quoi il pensait ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit quelque chose de plus fort ?

-Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ? demandait doucement Cloud.

-Tifa est triste, Cloud... Elle est triste parce qu'elle t'aime et que tu ne le vois pas...

Le jeune homme en restait sans voix. Il connaissait bien sûr la perspicacité de la petite fille, cependant, il n'avait à aucun moment imaginé qu'elle ait pu saisir la situation aussi bien.

-Tu l'aimes, toi aussi... Même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, continuait Marlène.

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas le nier. Comment le pouvait-il ? En quelques mots, Cloud avait senti son coeur se serrer, en proie au doute.

-Nous devrions rentrer... décrétait-il.

-Marlène m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Elle m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je ne voulais pas admettre. Sur ce que tu ressens pour moi... Sur ce que je ressens pour toi...

-Ce n'est pas à moi que ces sentiments sont destinés... contrait Tifa. Depuis toutes ces années, il n'y a jamais eu que de l'amitié entre nous. Mais ça ne me suffit plus, Cloud... Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre et d'espérer une quelconque réciprocité...

Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres suffit à la faire taire alors qu'il plongeait son regard océan dans le sien. Un regard où il put déceler une tristesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qui le peinait, conscient qu'il en était seul responsable.

Il allait réparer cette erreur.

Doucement, presque timidement, les doigts de Cloud dessinaient la courbe de sa mâchoire pour se perdre sur sa nuque, dissimulée par ses cheveux bruns, ses lèvres à seulement quelques petits centimètres de celles de Tifa.

Il commençait d'abord par les effleurer, en une caresse un peu hésitante. Puis enfin, il s'abandonnait à la douceur d'un baiser passionné.

Enveloppant Tifa au coeur d'une étreinte puissante mais délicate, ils pouvaient maintenant se laisser aller à cet amour trop longtemps retenu...


End file.
